Meu Parceiro Imortal
by Lexas
Summary: As vezes voltamos a ser o que éramos bem no começo, algo que até nós mesmos nos esquecemos. E, para Kurama, as memórias de uma época de inocência acabam sendo despertadas depois de muitas lutas e muito sofrimento.


**Título do Fanfic: Meu Parceiro Imortal**

autor: Lexas

e-mail para contato: joaotjr(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

Escrito em: 12/09/2004

Finalizado em: 12/09/2004

Faz muito tempo.

Sim, faz.

Quando foi a última vez que nos encontramos, em sonhos? Uma semana? Um mês?

Lembro-me como se fosse ontem quando o reencontrei. O passar dos séculos não o mudaram em nada, ele continuava o mesmo de sempre.

Meu amigo, meu parceiro.

Sim, eu também sou capaz de me afeiçoar às pessoas. Não sou o ser frio e impessoal que todos conhecem, diferente da fama que me acompanha.

Quem eu sou? Minamino. Shuichi Minamino.

Um simples humano, como todos vocês. E, embora possa fazer coisas com as quais vocês nunca sonhariam, em pouco sou diferente daqueles que me cercam.

Não sou mais do que um humano. Na água eu me afogo, no fogo, eu me queimo. Posso sorrir, posso chorar, posso sofrer, posso te magoar, se assim for o meu desejo. TAmbém posso sangrar, adoecer e morrer. Pouca diferença faz a energia sobrenatural que habita no meu corpo, o mesmo continua sendo humano, e assim o será até o dia em que o passar dos anos cobrar seu tributo final.

No entanto, muitos me conhecem por outro nome, um nome de poder. Um nome que trás uma força e frieza tremenda, capaz de assustar até os mais corajosos.

Youko. Kurama Youko, a raposa lendária.

O ladrão lendário. Frio e impessoal, incapaz de demonstrar sentimentos para com os outros, era esse o meu alcunha. Tive seguidores e aliados, mas era do meu conhecimento de que o medo era mais forte do que a lealdade.

Mas... eu nem sempre fui assim.

Melhor dizendo, nem sempre fui o que um dia cheguei a ser.

O que sou hoje, senão um mero humano que perdera em muitos os interesses quando era um grande ladrão? Alguém cuja maior aventura é competir com os colegas de classe por uma medalha, ou sobreviver às pressões de um dia, esperando chegar ao próximo?

Sim, não nego que ter lutado no Torneio das Trevas e tomado parte de outros acontecimentos reativou o sangue sobrenatural que havia dentro de mim, mas há muito eu resolvi deixar a vida de youkai para trás.

Abandonei por completo a vida que possuía no Makai, abraçando por completo essa nova vida. Larguei meu passado, mas não totalmente.

Pois houve um momento de minha vida do qual eu não posso me esquecer, não posso deixar para trás como se nunca tivesse ocorrido.

Kuronue.

Sim, meu velho amigo Kuronue. Em uma invasão recente do Meikai ao mundo dos homens, eu o reencontrei. Um mero transmorfo, mas foi bom tê-lo reencontrado.

Como esquecê-lo? Como não lembrar daquele que me tornou aquilo que eu foi por um longo tempo?

Existem diversos tipos de seres no Makai. Para muitos, eu era apenas uma raposa das trevas, uma criatura irracional como tantas outras. Seres desse tipo são bastante comuns no Makai, mas não era esse o caso.

Kuronue me encontrou. Eu, um Youkai da raça Youko abandonado, incapaz de compreender o que eu realmente era, preso na minha forma de raposa. Encontrado por ele, criado como se fosse seu irmão, teria sido assim, até que um evento no qual a vida dele fora ameaçada me fez sofrer minha primeira transformação, assumindo uma forma hominídea, revelando minha natureza.

Quem eu era? De onde teria vindo?

Não sei. Não tinha muitas lembranças da época em que achava que era uma mera raposa. Minhas primeiras lembranças eram de quando um garoto que roubava coisas para viver me encontrou, cuidou de meus ferimentos e passou a me criar.

Kuronue.

Talvez meus verdadeiros pais tenham morrido, talvez eu tenha sido abandonado. Nunca saberia, e não me preocuparia com tal coisa.

Éramos uma grande dupla. A maior que já existiu. Tive medo no começo de perder a companhia de Kuronue, de ser abandonado. Antes eu servia como batedor, entrava em frestas de difícil acesso, procurava por armadilhas... mas havia perdido várias vantagens quando assumi uma forma humana e, na época, não sabia como me transformar, afinal era um Youko longe de sua raça.

Aprendemos muito juntos. Éramos parceiros, amigos, irmãos.

Nada nos importava, apenas seguir em frente. Em nosso íntimo, tínhamos um desejo em comum, o de deixar nossos nomes registrados na história do Makai.

De certa forma, fomos bem sucedidos.

Minto. Eu fui bem sucedido. Kurama, um poderoso ladrão-raposa, frio e impessoal como ninguém, capaz de mandar executar seus mais fiéis subordinados.

Yomi.

Sim, época boa. Época boa em que eu era inocente, em que ainda sorria na presença daquele que me tornou grandioso.

Capturado. Torturado. Morto.

O fim de uma era. O fim de um sorriso.

O nascimento de Kurama Youko, o ladrão lendário.

Nunca achou que viesse a confiar novamente em outra pessoa. A única pessoa na qual realmente confiou já estava morta, mas o sonho dela, não.

Mas talvez fosse para ser assim.

Ou talvez não. De qualquer forma, o alcunha que acompanhava o nome acabou sendo afastado conforme eu me relacionava ainda mais com o mundo dos homens.

Hiei. Kuwabara. Yusuke.

Um youkai, um humano e um meio-youkai.

Pessoas as quais eu me relacionei, lutei junto, aprendi a confiar.

Sim, PEla primeira vez em séculos, me vi abrindo meu coração novamente para tais pessoas, Permitindo que eles se aproximassem e descobrissem a minha verdadeira personalidade, descobrissem o verdadeiro Kurama Youko que eu havia aprisionado séculos atrás ao perder Kuronue.

Talvez Yomi tivesse razão ao dizer que meu objetivo era tornar a ser um Youko...

Não, não Youko.

E sim Kurama. No fim, me dei conta de que Shuichi Minamino era uma mera extensão da personalidade do ladrão lendário, frio e impessoal.

Foi graças a eles, meus amigos. Graças a eles, tornei a ser Kurama, aquele que fui em tempos passados.

Um youkai capaz de sorrir, de sofrer, de amar.

Alguém que não tem medo de se aproximar das pessoas e de deixá-las verem seu verdadeiro "eu".

O que a vida me reserva para o futuro? O que encontrarei após tomar meus próximos rumos?

Eu não sei. Nem sequer imagino, é algo do qual eu não posso mais prever. como um ser frio e impessoal, era simples calcular friamente os próximos passos e me preparar antecipadamente para o amanhã, mas... eu não sou mais assim.

Agora, da minha vida, apenas uma certeza: Sou Kurama. Shuichi Kurama Youko Minamino. Aquele que morreu ao perder um irmão, mas reviveu ao ter, em outra vida, a chance de expiar seus crimes e libertar sua alma de todo o sofrimento do passado.

E tais pessoas que estiveram ao meu lado ao longo de toda a minha existência, elas tem um espaço mais do que especial no meu coração, aonde nunca serão esquecidas e sempre serão lembradas como responsáveis pelo que fui e pelo que sou.

Pois, apesar de aparentar ser o mesmo de sempre, em meu intimo eu mudei, não sou mais o mesmo, pelo contrário, tornei a voltar o que eu fora há muito tempo atrás.

E a todos eles, sou eternamente grato.

Pelo ontem, o hoje e o amanhã.

Sempre.

Fim.

Notas do autor: espero que tenham gostado. A idéia para este shortfic surgiu de uma conversa com a Hectorgirl, sobre o relacionamento de Kurama e Kuronue, até o momento em que ele conhece Yusuke.

Boa parte da inspiração para este fic veio do fanfic "Parceiros", da Ana-chan. Vocês podem encontrar o texto dela - assim como outros que fazem parte de um eixo de histórias que conta as origens de Kurama, Kuronue, Hiei e Yomi, remontando os primórdios do Makai. Vocês podem encontrá-los na Lalachan's Homepage, muito boa essa página, por sinal. Abriga as melhores fics de Yu Yu Hacushô da internet!!!

E obrigado por lerem!!! E comentem! Isso me ajuda a me aprimorar sempre, sabendo onde estou errando para poder continuar me desenvolvendo mais e mais!!!

Lexas.


End file.
